The invention in general relates to providing unified and integrated gamification mechanics to each activity accomplishment by one or more users of one or more applications in an enterprise. In particular, the invention relates to an enterprise based gamification platform and to a method and system for providing those unified and integrated gamification mechanics as services in a user interface of the one or more users of one or more applications in an enterprise.
Gamification is the application of gaming mechanics in a non-gaming context to engage users in resolving or accomplishing various tasks. Application of gamification strategy in any environment triggers greater involvement among the users as it influences and increases the natural gaming desires of those users. Recently, gamification techniques are applied in many applications to increase user involvement, to accomplish various tasks in a quick and competitive manner by the users of those applications and to increase return on investment. Introduction of such gamification techniques in various applications for accomplishing various tasks has increased the user involvement in using those applications and replaced the routine and mundane procedure followed to accomplish those tasks in a less competitive environment.
Enterprises have started implementing gamification mechanics in almost all applications. It was found that application of such gaming strategy to each and every application with same set of rules is cumbersome, confusing and time consuming. Moreover, for an enterprise to be successful in gamification and to harvest a reasonable return on investment it should effectively collaborate and synergies the three dimensions including People, Process and Technology. For gamification initiative on ‘People’ dimension, clear understanding on soft aspects such as individual or group motivational drivers, their age and gender profiles, individual and group psychology, and culture of the enterprise or organization is necessary. With regard to ‘Process’ dimension, descriptive study on having and implementing the right processes and governance mechanisms to deal, execute and sustain is very important. Finally, with regard to ‘Technology’ dimension, even after lot of emphasis in understanding, enterprises are not able to achieve its goal for the following reasons: Quick implementations to demonstrate the concept, approaching gamification as a timely solution to accomplish tasks rather than considering it as an enterprise solution which can be adapted to many applications and not being able to make clear choice between building a solution or to buy an enterprise solution for gamification. Apart from the ‘Technology’ dimension's restrictions, enterprises face difficulty to clearly demonstrate Return-On-Investment and custom building Gamification functionality as part of each application, project, will become duplication of code and effort over a long run.
To establish gamification technology and architecture for an enterprise and to overcome the above restrictions, enterprises should consider setting long term strategy to avoid duplication of effort across multiple applications and to adopt it across the enterprise portfolio. There has to be enterprise based gamification platform that can cater to multiple business functions, applications and to reduce duplication of effort spent on adapting gamification to each application of an enterprise.
Thus, there is a need for an enterprise based gamification platform that can provide unified and integrated gaming mechanics across various applications of an enterprise and a method and a system to provide enterprise based gaming mechanics as one or more services to one or more users of one or more applications in the enterprise.